bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Doors
at BBC Genome }} Early Doors is a BBC sitcom written by Craig Cash and Phil Mealey who also appear in the series playing best friends Joe and Duffy. The setting is The Grapes, a small public house where daily life revolves around the issues of love, loneliness and blocked urinals. Series 1 * Episode 1 (12th May 2003) **Temporary traffic lights and the build up of cigarette butts in the urinals cause problems in The Grapes. * Episode 2 (19th May 2003) **Women throw themselves at Ken in The Grapes. Liam's cooking Melanie a meal for her birthday, although Joe and Duffy suspect she's got a bigger treat in store. * Episode 3 (26th May 2003) **Ken is forced to downsize the transport for the Big Boy's Beano, they'll be going in a taxi soon. * Episode 4 (2nd June 2003) **The excitement never stops in The Grapes, with the drawing of the football card. The Police are keeping busy, with drug raids, helicopter rides and free electric on the agenda. * Episode 5 (9th June 2003) **Some good news for Melanie hurts Ken. Meanwhile, Phil and Nige own up to an error, Eddie and Joan are all dressed up for their anniversary and Jean's Maltesers are missing. Joe keeps a secret, is Duffy in for a taste of his own medicine? * Episode 6 (16th June 2003) **It's the big day in The Grapes. The boys prepare for the Big Boys Beano with a hearty breakfast, while Melanie meets her real Dad. Back at The Grapes, Ken discovers who's been blocking the urinals! Series 2 * Episode 1 (13th September 2004) **Forged bank notes are being past over The Grapes counter but who is the culprit? Luckily Phil and Nige are on the case. * Episode 2 (20th September 2004) **Ken is laid up with the flu. The cops arrive to celebrate their successful drugs bust. Duffy is in no mood for celebrating and faces up to the prospect of single life, seeking solace in the bottom of his beer glass. * Episode 3 (27th September 2004) **It's quiz night down at The Grapes and Eddie reveals his specialist subject. Tanya lays on her charms for Ken and he lays on some sandwiches for the regulars. The Quizmasters word is final. * Episode 4 (4th October 2004) **The future of The Grapes is uncertain as Ken the landlord is ready to throw the towel in. Tanya however has different plans for him and romance is high on her agenda. A police informant spurs Phil and Nige into some drastic action. * Episode 5 (11th October 2004) **In the penultimate episode of life at The Grapes, Ken the landlord smartens himself up to play the romantic lead. There is growing concern amongst the regulars that their favourite boozer may be turned into a fun pub and Duffy plays down his recent good fortune. * Episode 6 (18th October 2004) **It's Melanie's 21st birthday party and "Jumping Joe's Krazy Roadshow" is in full swing. Phil and Nige take the opportunity to try out their new business venture and Tommy eagerly eyes up the buffet. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BBC Two (E)